I Loved You
by AJD2348
Summary: In her world, everything was crumbling and disintegrating. Why the HELL did this always happen to her?


A/N For those of you reading this story, pleasw be aware that you might not like the pairing or the actual coupling. I'm just giving you a head's up. Oh, and another thing; I absolutely love it when people give me great reviews, even if they are negative. They really make my day a lot happier and brighter. ok then, ciao!

I Loved You

Sakura was walking the Konoha forest in the middle of the night. She couldn't go to sleep, and everything seemed so hard at the moment. LIFE seemed so hard at the moment. When had everything become so complicated?

"Why must everything be so hard, DAMN IT!" she screamed, throwing kunai into a nearby tree. "It's been five years, Sakura, pull yourself together already!"

She got over Sasuke.

She though she got over Sasuke.

She never got over Sasuke. And in her mind, her world was spinning out of control. She didn't love Sasuke. She hated him with a passion; one that rivaled Lee's for strength and Naruto's for acceptance. 'This sucks' yelled her Inner Sakura, sitting with her head in between her hands. She started to cry. Sakura's Inner Sakura started to cry. And that broke Sakura. She mimicked her Inner Self, crying along with her.

A second later, a familiar presence hid behind a tree. Sakura stopped crying immediately. She knew who it was.

It was all too familiar.

Sasuke stepped out from the tree, and before she could fling her kunai, his hands were on her mouth and wrist. She was forced to drop her weapon and looked Sasuke square in the eye.

"My, my, my, aren't we happy to see me?" he said, voice so sickly sweet it was oozing. "How is my sweet lover doing tonight?"

Sasuke removed his hand from her mouth and placed it on her other wrist. He brought them both above her head, pinning them on the tree behind her.

"You motherfucking bastard! I am going to kill you, and your death will be a very painful one, I promise."

"Ah, but if you kill me, how am I going to complete my mission?" He slowly pressed his body close to hers, and leaned his head in so that he was only inches away from her face. "And if I can't complete my mission, then there was no point in coming to see you."

Sakura was about to open her mouth to scream, when Sasuke clamped his lips over hers. His tongue explored her mouth; tasting her hungrily in a frenzy of movement. Sakura moved her head back, and broke the kiss. Sasuke stood in place, looking sad. He then looked at Sakura, sad expression still plastered on his pale face.

Sakura started to cry.

Sasuke saw a tear grace her face, and for a brief moment he looked scared. Why was she crying? She never cried.

He removed one of the hands that were holding her wrists above her head. With the back of his hand he wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry, Sakura" he said; his voice holding both sadness and longing. Sakura stared at him. She would kill him later for making her cry. But at the moment, she was wondering why he was treating her so kindly. Like…Like a _lover_. By instinct, she leaned her face into his hand, and closed her eyes. She stopped crying, out of shock.

"That's my girl" he said, and twisted his hand to hold her face. His thumb stroked her cheek, and he smiled softly.

Sakura threw her eyes open and spat at him in the face. "I am not your _girl_, Sasuke. You lost me the day you left me unconscious and laying in a bench" she said through gritted teeth, anger surrounding her thoughts. "You left, and you didn't even take me, Sasuke. I loved you, and you broke my heart! How could you?! And why the hell are you back, huh?! Did you think I would take you back?! Is that even why you're here?!"

"I'm here because I have a personal mission to take care of. And you just happen to be involved."

"What fucking mission can you possibly have to take care of that involves me?" she spat out, voice an icy cold mock.

"I'm here", he started as he put hip lips next to her ear, "to take away your innocence."

Sakura's eyes were wide open in shock. She opened her mouth to scream again; only to be silenced by Sasuke's lips. She felt a cold hand make its way inside her shirt, and onto her breast. She screamed into his mouth as he started kneading, making Sakura warm all over. She didn't to feel this way about him. Not ever, and especially not like this.

He moved his hand from her breast and headed downward. His hand stopped at the hem of her shorts when she spoke.

"I'm not a virgin" she said, her voice shaky.

"Oh really?" replied Sasuke, looking in her eyes and smirking at her. He knew she was lying. He could tell she was pure. He didn't know how, but he could. And right now it was amusing that she would say she wasn't.

"I've been with Naruto. And I love him very much."

Sasuke looked at her, smirk growing even wider.

"Did he make you scream like this?" and with that, Sasuke's hand went pant her shorts, and her underwear. He elongated his fingers, a trick he learned from Orochimaru. He plunged two fingers deep into her, making her scream in agony with a hint of pleasure.

He removed his fingers and looked at her.

"Why do you lie to me Sakura?" he asked, genuinely hurt, and placed light kisses along her jaw line.

"I'm not" she said meekly, tears on the brink of spilling.

"Oh, but that barrier I just broke was still intact; which means you are still pure, and I intend on making you mine." He unbuttoned her shirt, and proceeded to remove her shorts. She was left in her underwear and with her breasts hanging freely. She found no need to wear a bra to walk out in the forest in the middle of the night.

She cursed at him, and tried to kick him in the side. He grabbed he leg and placed it around his waist. He pushed into her center, causing Sakura to grind her teeth together to stop the moan coming from her throat. She realized this was one battle she had no hope of winning. She decided to make it hard for him. Sasuke donned an evil smile as he carefully removed his bow and let his pants drop.

She started grinding against him, and hard. Sasuke threw his head back in pleasure, as Sakura resisted the urge to cry.

Sasuke was going crazy. Sakura was grinding against his throbbing erection, and the thin wall of control he had was slowly crumbling. She ground so hard into him that she pushed him back, and the wall came down. Sasuke pushed her up against the tree, and placed her arms that were above her head around his neck. Before Sakura could react, he ripped her underwear off and thrust into her as deep and as hard as he could. She clawed into his neck, drawing blood, and screamed into his chest. He grabbed her other leg and put it around his waist. She started punching him and pulling his hair, to no avail. He continued pushing into her, deeper and deeper, and all Sakura could do was bite her lip.

She was crying as Sasuke filled her to the edge of sanity. She was slowly losing her senses, unconsciously pushing her hips forwards to meet each of his thrusts. She hated him, and she would make him pay. She was so close to the edge, and all she could do was cry and bite down on her lip. She was biting down on her lip so hard she started to bleed. Sasuke noticed this and looked up.

He moved his face closer to hers, and slowly kissed her on the lips, tasting her sweet blood. She opened her mouth to yell at him, when once again his mouth covered hers. He moaned softly into her mouth, and Sakura cried even more. He pulled back and gently laid his cheek on hers.

"I loved you" he whispered, pushing harder into her moist sex. His eyes shone with unshed tears and pain. That admission of love sent Sakura over the edge, and she shook as a wave of pleasure engulfed her being. Sasuke pushed into her once more, and came as well, spilling his seed into her. He sunk to the floor, still inside her, and held her close.

'I loved you, too' she though, her eyes growing heavy with sleep. Sasuke kissed her lovingly, and Sakura swore she saw a tear fall down his face. He slipped out of her, and held her even tighter. Sakura fell asleep in his arms, tears still fresh on her face and arms hanging around Sasuke's neck.

"I loved you," he said softly into Sakura's hair as he kissed her on her forehead. "And I never stopped loving you"

He laid her gently on the floor, covering her with his long shirt. He put on his pants, and tied the bow that held them up. He gave Sakura one last kiss, and left one of his katanas next to her. One day she would need it if she were to kill him. And she would.

He leaped into a tree, and went on his way, mission accomplished.



Sakura woke up in the middle of the forest. It was dawn and she was naked, except for her shirt and an extra long white one. She pulled the shirt around her tightly and began walking towards the village. She stopped when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a blade, and it was Sasuke's blade, nonetheless. He left it there intentionally, and she grabbed it. She unsheathed the katana, noticing how beautiful and weightless it was. She sheathed it once again, and started walking slowly to her village.

He left her the blade. She would kill him with it. Even if he admitted he loved her. Even if he came back just to be with her.

'I loved you. And I never stopped loving you.' The words kept ringing in her head. And she would never forget the promise she made to him.

Even after she bore his baby girl and baby boy; Hanai and Niten.

Even after he came back and took her again, loving her even more for having his children; for rebuilding his clan.

Even after she became the top medical ninja in the village.

And especially after she had mastered the art of the blade. She would kill him and have her soul at peace. She would kill the man she once loved, and it would be delightful.

Her revenge would be sweet. Oh, very sweet indeed.

A/N Did you like it? Did you? Did ya?! 


End file.
